tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Trip Johnson
'Trip Eric Johnson '''is a former professional wrestler and photojournalist who is grief-stricken after the loss of his wife after illegal experimentation was conducted on her. He leads a team of con artists as the "mastermind", giving them direction while thinking ahead of the opposition. He is a former owner of the now-defunct Online Wrestling Alliance. Prior to leading the team, Trip was a professional wrestler and professional wrestling promoter, as well as a well-skilled photojournalist. In the earliest meeting of the two, Trip captured compromising photos of Tameka Halford in the act of thieving, a fact of which Tameka later became aware. This led to her retaliating, targeting Trip's wrestling promotion and stealing a substantial amount of funds. A cat and mouse game ensued, which culminated in Trip catching Tameka, whom non-fatally shot him in an attempt to escape. When Trip's wife Amelia became critically ill with cancer, she was placed in hospital care 24/7. At that time, the government began illegally experimenting on cancer patients to find a cure by trying to counter the disease by intentionally infecting patients with HIV -- among them was Amelia. The experiment failed, and Amelia lost her life to the combination of cancer and HIV in her system. Trip captured photos for proof of the illegal act, but was found out before he could offer them to authorities. With a bounty on his head for his dead or alive capture, Trip skipped town and went underground. Wrestling career ''For full wrestling details, see here. Personal life Trip was born in Scottsdale, Arizona to his parents Michael and Mary Johnson. He is the oldest of two siblings, with a younger sister named Ellie. While training for the ring, Trip met Amelia Myers while she was on tour. Together, they had three children -- Britta, Alex and Katarina. He has another son, Austin, with another woman. He is half-American and half-South African, due to his mother's and father's respective origins. Throughout his life, Trip has struggled with an alcohol addiction, to which he has openly admitted. Strengths and weaknesses Trip has a vast knowledge in a variety of different areas, thanks in part to his personality, tendancy to read people's mannerisms and a harsh upbringing that limited his level of trust. He is skilled at roping (identifying a mark), which in turn helps him identify potential clients. Planning and coordination is another strong point for Trip, as he is very familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of each member of the team, and uses this to manage them to success. He has minimal pick-pocketing ability, good technology skills, and because of his background as a professional wrestler, he is able to defend himself when put into physical conflict. He is a highly skilled chess and poker player, which emphasises his strategy skills. One of Trip's defining weaknesses is his addictive personality. He has control issues, becoming increasingly frustrated when he can't control a situation. Alcoholism is also attributed to this -- with the loss of his wife, he was shattered emotionally and turned to alcohol as an escape. He also has an inability to emote personal feelings, which can become dangerous to those around him when they become too much for him to handle. Trivia *Trip has been shot at least once -- by Tameka Halford, who would later go on to become an ally. *Trip has four children -- three with Amelia; Britta, Alex and Katarina; and Austin, a son with another woman. *His personal vehicle is a silver Lotus Elise '05. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonist Category:616 Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:Photojournalists Category:Criminals